


There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by dreamerkimo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Dean and Sam's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosereddawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosereddawn/gifts).



> In 2011, I read "Peace When You Are Done" written by Lacerta. (http://lacerta.dreamwidth.org/8989.html)  
> It became my No.1 John/Dean fic since then. It's hot and sad.  
> Here's little something I wrote for her. Hope she likes it.

Today is Christmas.

John, "We're leaving in 20 minutes."

Dean, "Yes, sir."

Sam, "No! I told you I'm going to my friend's house for dinner."

John, "People like us is the reason people like them can have a merry Christmas."

Dean, "Hey, Dad. This hunt is easy. Two-man job, you and me. After that, we can have beers or something. Let Sammy date his girlfriend. What do you say?"

Sam, "She's not my girlfriend."

John sighed, "Fine." John doesn't refuse Dean because Dean rarely asks for something. If he does, only for Sam. 

Sam, "Thanks, Dean." He didn't thank John.

John turned to Dean, "I guess this hunt is really easy. If there's somewhere else you'd rather be......"

Dean cut him off, "No, there's nowhere I'd rather be." And he meant it.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
